


I'm a Mech... Or Am I?

by Cerulia16



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: AWESOME Plot Twist!!!!, Confusion, Cunning, F/M, Fluff, Lots of tears, Passion, Romance, Sparkbreak, kissing (obviously!!!!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulia16/pseuds/Cerulia16
Summary: My caretaker always told me to never reveal who I was. As a femme, I would have been treated like a toy or a source of pleasure. When I was born, my caretaker hid me away. She armored me like a femme up to my prime of youth, which was when the war had started. She knew someone would find us soon and kill us. My caretaker changed my physical appearance from delicate femme, to a fierce mech. My alsomy name was also changed from Starracer, to Smokescreen.  Megatron had ordered the genocide of all femmes. I would one of the last existing femmes. I knew I would deceive anyone who crossed my path. To the naked eye, I'm a mech, but inside... No one can EVER know that.





	1. Prologue

_My caretaker always told me to never reveal who I was. As a femme, I would have been treated like a toy or a source of pleasure. When I was born, my caretaker hid me away. She armored me like a femme up to my prime of youth, which was when the war had started. She knew someone would find us soon and kill us. Although I still had a femme spark, which its color is either gold or white and female anatomy, my caretaker knew what she was doing gave me the mech makeover of my life when the war on Cybertron started. When she was done, I thought I was the hottest mech on the planet. My caretaker also changed my name, Starracer, to Smokescreen.  Megatron had ordered the genocide of all femmes. I would one of the last existing femmes. I already knew how to fight in combat, but I had to learn how to fight like a mech. When I had mastered the art of the mechness,_ **_(_ ** _sorry that the only word I could think of_ **_)_ ** _she told me that I had to join the Autobots to fight against the Decepticons. I told her no, I couldn’t just leave her._

_Suddenly, someone crashed in our little home. It was eight Decepticon ground troopers. I sprang into action. I transformed my arm into a nuclear rifle and sniped them four of them, and stabbed one of them was about to stab another when I heard my caretaker scream. I turned around I saw a Decepticon holding her by the throat in the air her eyes wide, energon leaking from her chassis. She looked at me in the optic and told me to go fight with the Autobots, never tell anyone who you are, and never look back. Her optics closed, and her body went limp. I stood there, realizing that Starracer, my femme self, was truly gone. I felt an energon tear slip down my faceplates. The three Decepticons stood there and laughed at me. I pulled out my two samurai swords, activated my face mask, and savagely cut them all to pieces. I walked over and knelt before my caretaker and swore to her that I will join the Autobots and help end this horrendous war.  I walked out of our home for the last time. But this time, I didn’t look back._


	2. Chapter 1

 I groaned. Opening my optics, I looked around and realized I was in an escape pod. I opened the pod and crawled out. I got up, stretched, and assessed my surroundings.  I was in a desert area. I opened up my scanners on my forearm and say location locked on my map. I noticed I had received a message. I clicked on it.

 _“To all survived Autobots, this is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Please follow these coordinations I have attached to this message. Rachet and I have already prepared the base with everything we may need. We must gather together if we hope to survive. Cybertron’s existence counts on it.”_  I opened the coordinates and realized I was about five miles away. I transformed into a corvet and drove towards the base.

I was running low on energon. I still had half a mile to go. I was almost there, I kept driving until I saw what looked like a big rock. I drove up to the rock, transformed to my ‘bot form, sat down, and leaned my back against and went into stasis.

A few hours later, I woke up, and I was on a medical berth. A light was shining in my eye.

“W-where are am I?” I asked, as I sat up and looked around. A hand rested on my shoulder as I looked and saw the big guy myself.

“Welcome, comrade, to our base.” welcomed Optimus Prime. I looked around and the base looked pretty cozy.

“Everyone else is in their quarters,” Optimus commented.

“Wait, we get our own quarters? We don’t have to share?” I was getting excited now. I had to share quarters with Ironhide for a long time. He was an awful roommate. He was always talking about how he has lain with femmes and how he knows to give them a good time. He was such a pervert. He would leave mess too. Not to mention, there have been a few times when he almost figured out I was a femme. I really wanted to have my own room, but we were in a war, so preferences didn’t really matter.

“Yes, soldier,” Optimus chuckled, “you get your own quarters.” I sighed with relief.

“Ironhide is a terrible roommate,” I sighed. Optimus nodded.

“Sorry you had to go through that,” He comforted, “what is your name?”

“Smokescreen, sir,” I answered promptly.

“Well, Smokescreen, welcome to the Autobot base.” He stated.

“Thank you, Optimus,” I responded. Optimus turned on his comlink.

“Arcee, please come to the medical bay.” A few minutes later a femme entered the medical bay. I knew Arcee. As femmes, we were the best of friends. We would train together, laugh together, talk late into the night, tease other mechs, we did everything together. It was times like these that I wished I was a femme again.

“The names Arcee, yours?” she smirked. She was always like that with mechs. She always made herself appear sexy and dangerous. I am so glad I am a femme. Femmes don’t feel any attraction towards each other. Nor with mechs either.

“Smokescreen,” I responded in the same manner. I slipped off the medical berth and walked over to her.  “So, are you going to show me where my quarters are?” I asked with a smirk.

“I guess so,” She said with a disgusted look. I grinned at her.

“After you,” I said with a grin as a swept my hand out in front of me. She rolled her eyes.

“This way,” She said as she walked down a wide, metallic grey hallway. There were doors on each side of the hallway. After we passed six doors, she stopped and turned towards it.

“This is your quarters,” She said, looking rather exasperated.

“See you around?” I winked at her. She groaned loudly.

“I swear, I just met you and I already want to kill you!” She exclaimed. I laughed.

“Must be my charm,” I said as I opened the door, “catch you later.” I closed the door behind me. I heard her groan again as she walked away. I chuckled to myself. This was gonna be fun. I always loved getting on her nerves. I looked around and realized that this was a pretty spacious and well-furnished room. I saw my sleeping berth, a table with a chair, A big large squishy thing in the corner, personal washroom, and a computer. I walked over to the squishy thing and sat in it. It felt amazing. I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly. I was so glad when I saw the personal washroom. Even though I look like a femme, I still had a femme body under all the armor my caretaker placed on me. She placed the armor just so that from the outside, I looked like a normal mech. But when I shift it off, I had the body of a mature femme. So yeah, I was really glad when I saw that. Suddenly I heard someone knock on my door. I got up and walked over and opened it. It was Bumblebee and Jazz.

“Bee! Jazz! How long has it been?!” I exclaimed excitedly as I urged them both in my room. Jazz and Bee have been my best friends in the war. But, Bee has been my hardest crush I have ever had. I was so glad I didn’t get a room with him. I probably would have died from his sheer awesomeness.

“Hey Smoke! I heard from Arcee that you’re here!” Jazz exclaimed.

“I missed you, Smoke! It hasn’t been the same without you!” Bee said excitedly as he gave me a big bear hug. I felt my spark jump in my spark chamber. _Stay calm, Smokescreen, he’s just your friend._ I returned the hug. Another reason why I wished I was a femme again. Bee and I knew each other ever since we were sparklings. It was shortly after he left for the army that my caretaker decided to suit me up as a mech to preserve my freedom and fight the fight. I always loved Bee. But I couldn’t tell anyone I was a femme. It was one of my caretaker’s last wishes. One, especially that one, I intend to fulfill.

“Welcome to the Team Prime, Smoke,” Jazz welcomed.

  



	3. Chapter 2

Jazz, Bee, and I bantered for hours. It felt good to talk to old friends. From a speaker above, I heard Optimus say:

“All Autobots please come to the room of operations.” Jazz, Bee, and I got up and made our way towards the room of operations. I was rather curious about what it looked like. 

When we entered the room, I saw Optimus, Rachet, and eight other Autobots all waiting for us. One particularly stood out to me. 

“Ironhide?” I gasped. He was talking to another bot about something when he looked to see you called his name and saw me. His mouth hung open. 

“Smokescreen? Wha-” He started to say when Optimus cut him off and clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“I would like to introduce a new comrade, Smokescreen, to some and reunite this comrade with others. Please introduce yourselves to him.”  A tall lanky bot stepped forward.

“My name is Mirage, watch your back because I can disappear.” He smiled. I chuckled. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” I responded. Another stepped forward. This mech was huge and green.

“The name’s Bulkhead and I’m a Wrecker, “ He nodded. I nodded in return. 

“I’ll make sure not to get on your bad side,” I replied. Two other mechs stepped forward. One was yellow, and the other was red.

“Hi! My name is Sunstreaker!” The yellow exclaimed.

“Hey, Sideswipe is my name and racing is my game,” the red one replied.

“I challenge you to a race.” I challenged.  A ninja-like mech stepped forward.

“The name is Wheeljack. I like to blow stuff up.” He stated.

“Just don’t blow stuff up when I‘m around, ok?” I asked cautiously. Then I saw I big blue bot that looked similar to Optimus. 

“My name is Ultra Magnus. Please to meet you.” He said politely. 

“It’s an honor to meet you, sir,” I replied. I knew who Ultra Magnus was. He was very by-the-book. I wanted to stay on his good side. I looked at the Ironhide.

“You already know who I am and I know where you sleep.” He said.

“I know where you sleep, too. I even strapped a bomb to the bottom of your berth as a present to you.” I replied with a grin. Ironhide and I were never fond of each other. I surveyed the last three. 

“I already met him and I’m already annoyed by him,” Arcee commented. I winked at her.

“Admit it, you were so taken with my looks and charm when you first walked in the medical bay, you nearly needed Ratchet to catch you because you were about to faint,” I replied with a sly grin. I saw out of the corner of my optic Ironhide giving me the warning glare.

“Was not! I swear, Optimus, I may just strap a bomb under his berth if he keeps this up!!” She sighed, exasperated. Optimus chuckled. 

“It’s ok, Arcee, most femmes are so overwhelmed my charm that they can’t help but faint when I walk into a room, ” I grinned back. She smacked her helm with the palm of her servo. I looked over towards Bee and Jazz.

“Don’t worry, Optimus, I’ve known these bots for ages,” I said as I walked towards them, “we go way back!” 

“Yep!” Jazz and Bee replied.

“Good. All of you may resume your recreational time.” Optimus announced. 

All the bots relaxed in their rooms or invaded each other’s rooms and chated into the late hours of the night. Jazz, Bee, and I hung out in my quarters, and talked anything and everything. A few hours later someone knocked on the door. Bee opened the door. Arcee stood there looking a little annoyed.

“I can hear you guys from across the galaxy,” She complained as she walked in. 

“Did I wake you up, sleeping beauty?” I chuckled. She glared at me.

“No, I just came from Optimus’s office,” She answered. She looked she ate something sour. I wriggled my optic brows at her. Her optics widened when she realized what I was suggesting. 

“Oh Primus!! NO Smokescreen!! We weren’t doing anything like that!!!” She yelled. I laughed so hard fell of my berth I was sitting on, onto the floor. I was still laughing. I heard Bee and Jazz yucking it up too. 

“That was low, Smokescreen!!” Jazz laughed. Bee gave me a high five.

“Nice Smoke!!” Bee encouraged. Arcee stood there like she wanted to kill me. I gave her a winning smile, and a wink. 

“When you react like that, Arcee, I tend to think the opposite. I just hope that you understand, that you have to have commitment and-” Arcee threw the blob, the big squishy thing, at me.

“Shut UP, Smokescreen!!” She yelled again. I was laughing so hard that I thought I was gonna die. All of a sudden, Optimus walked into the room. Arcee started blushing hard.

“Is everything alright in here?” he asked, a little concerned.

“Arcee is abusing me, if that matters at all,” I responded, still giggling. Optimus chuckled. 

“Arcee, please to kind to our new comrade,” Optimus said with a gentle smile.

“Yeah, Arcee, you have to be nice to me,” I said with a big innocent grin on my face. I started doing the hand motions for Shine Like a Star, a sparkling song. She decked me. Bee started chanting from the sidelines.

“Be aggressive, be be aggressive!” Jazz joined in. I wriggled my opticbrows at her. She jumped off of me, and ran for door as if Unicron was after her, and said, “Good night!”  Optimus looked us. We all gave him big grins. He chuckled as he shook his head. 

“Good night, soldiers,” He said.

Good night, Optimus!” We all replied as he left the room.


	4. Chapter 3

I love being on team Prime. Especially training with each other, like today. Optimus decided that we should make it a habit to train together every day to stay shape and how to combat other fighting styles. What is so exciting is that Optimus is going to participate. I practically screamed in delight when I heard the news. Good thing I was by myself. 

Once everyone was in the training room, Optimus parred us off into pairs, but each pair will fight one at a time for the sake of space. Arcee and I were training buddies. We will go last. I was excited. Obviously, she wasn’t. 

“Gosh, I never realized that I’m going to be fighting someone as beautiful as you,” I complemented with a sly grin and a wink. Arcee groaned. 

“Up first is the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe,” Optimus announced. Optimus stood at one end of the room with the others, Ratchet stood at the other, and Ultra Magnus stood on the side at the center. Sunstreaker fought a great fight, but Sideswipe won. 

“Next up, Bulkhead and Ironhide,” Optimus announced. That was the most entertaining I have ever seen. Bulkhead won by sitting on Ironhide’s face.

“Next up, Wheeljack and Mirage,” That was the most epic fight I have ever witnessed. Mirage won by a margin. 

“Next up, Jazz and Bumblebee,” Bee was no match for Jazz. He fought heroically, but he lost miserably. 

“You did great Bee!” I encouraged. Bee looked over at me and smiled. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he look at me.  _ Keep it together Smokescreen. _

“Lastly, Smokescreen and Arcee,” I grinned at Arcee. We both walked to the center of the room and faced off. 

“Ladies first,” I winked. She sent a flying kick my way. I smoothly moved to the side as she flew towards the wall then bounced off the it towards me. I easily dodged her again and yawned.

“Geez, I thought this would be more exciting,” I whined. That was the last straw for her. She went into a full routine of hand-to-hand combat. I still was easily beating her. As a femme, I knew every trick and move of the femme art of war. Not to mention I also know the mech art of war. Put those together, that makes me pretty much unstoppable. She couldn’t land one single punch on me. I quickly ended it putting her in a headlock. After I let her go, she was seething mad.

“I’m going to my room,” she said quietly. I knew not to interrupt her. When Arcee gets mad, leave her alone for a few hours or days.  We were all about to leave when Optimus said, 

“Smokescreen, I challenge you hand-to-hand combat, no weapons,” Optimus challenged. I nearly fell flat on my face in shock. 

“Ummm… Optimus, you’re a Prime. I‘m a foot soldier. That’s kinda unfair.” I stated. 

“I know,” Optimus acknowledged. Suddenly, he threw a punch at me. I jumped to the side and aimed a kick to the side. He blocked and punched me in the chassis. I gasped. _I guess it’s do or die._ I rolled behind him, jumped, and kicked him between the shoulder blades. He stumbled forward. I took that opportunity in his moment of weakness and jumped on his back and threw my weight to left, causing Optimus to fall on his side. Unfortunately, he swiftly rolled over me and pinned me to the ground his knees pinning mine, and his arms pinning my arms to the ground. I knew I had three seconds to get out of this situation. I slid my knees out to the side and kicked him in the chassis. I jumped out, rolled, and stood up facing Optimus with a yard or two between us. Optimus eyes widened. Ratchet gasped. I was getting jittery. I knew I just combined femme technique with brute strength. But did they know that? Certainly, hope not. I needed to get out of this situation. Fast.

“Hey, Optimus, let’s just call it a tie, all right?” I suggested, panting. I was shaking right now. What I just did was next to impossible. Nobody could beat Optimus Prime. But I was able to get out of his grip in less than three seconds. That caught everybody’s attention. Optimus slowly got up, and transformed his arms to blades and added the safeguards.

“We’ll add weapons,” He stated.  _ Oh, snap. _ He thrust his blade towards me. I parried with my own blade. I was feeling kind of panicky. I had to get out of this fight somehow. He suddenly sent a flying kick my way. I jumped into the air, bent my back slightly, turned to the side, flipped, and landed on my feet.  _ Let’s end this. _ I ran towards him, jumped pushed off the wall, and kicked him square in the chassis. But he pulled me down with him in a headlock. I twisted my head to the side so I could see Optimus and punched him in the neck. That stunned for him long enough for me to slip out his headlock. I rolled forward and turned towards him. He pinned me against the wall with his body. I couldn’t get out of his grip this time. I sighed in defeat. I tapped his arm three times. He backed away held out his servo to me. It was a sign of good sportsmanship. I shook it.

“Smokescreen, that was very impressive.” Optimus complemented. 

“Thank you, sir,” I replied.

“You said you were a foot soldier?” He asked skeptically. 

“Yes, sir,” I responded. 

“Then I promote you to Advanced Fighter Class.” He announced. My jaw dropped. “From now on, you and Arcee will be third commanding officers. You both will report to Ultra Magnus, the second-in-command.” He instructed. My optics widened.  _ My caretaker would be so proud of me!! _ Just then, I remembered she was dead. My spark ached.  _ Keep it together Smokescreen, you can cry when you’re in your quarters. _

“Thank you so much, Optimus. This is a huge honor.” I replied humbly. Optimus nodded. He turned to the rest of the Autobots. 

“Training time is over. You may go and relax,” he announced. I walked towards my room. I saw Arcee standing next to my door.

“And I thought I was the only femme on the team.” She commented. She looked at me dead in the optic. ” I saw you fight Optimus. I know you’re femme.”  I laughed. “You never were good at keeping secrets from me, Starracer.” My sparked stopped pulsing to two seconds. I was so dead. I turned to her and leaned against the wall with a sly grin. 

“Arcee, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I think you’re just jealous because I beat you easily in training. “ I casually replied. She glared at me. I grinned at her.  _ Keep your wits about you, Smokescreen. _


	5. Chapter 4

I stared at Arcee. She gave me the coldest glare. I raised my eyebrow as if I confused by her statement. 

“Oh! Is that your way saying that ‘you’re so hot that I wish you were a femme so I wouldn’t die from your pure beauty and awesomeness’?” asked with a winning smile. Arcee’s jaw dropped. 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!!?” she screamed. I winked at her.

“You know it,” I said with a beguiling smile, then slipped into my room and casually closed the door behind me. And locked it. I sighed with relief as I leaned against the door and slid to the floor.  _ Got out of that one. _

It was mid-afternoon, and I promised Bee I would wrestle him. I was waiting for him in the training room, stretching. Optimus is in his study talking to Arcee and Ratchet. Ultra Magnus was in his quarters going over some battle strategies he designed. Wheeljack is making a bomb, Bulkhead is training with the twins on the roof, Ironhide his repairing his weapons, Jazz is listening to music in his room, and Mirage is in his room painting his walls. So, Bee and I were bored. Bee walked in.

“Hey! Are you ready to die?!” Bee boastfully shouted. I scoffed.

“Um, excuse me, but I’m pretty sure that I was the one that almost beat Optimus in hand-to-hand combat and weapons just earlier this morning and got promoted to the third-ranking officer?” I said retorted casually, “so, if anything, you should be hoping I will be merciful with you.” Bee rolled his eyes. Within a blink of an eye, he decked me. I kicked him off me and rolled to the side in a blink of an eye. I tackled him from the side, causing him to fall on his side. He managed to maneuver out of my grip. I sent a flying kick his way but just moved to the side as I crashed into the wall. Then he got on top of me and started squeezing me slowly, so I would forfeit the match. That would the last time I would be that close with a mech because what happened next terrified me. Bumblebee looked confused and started panting. 

“What’s wrong, Bee?” I asked, concerned. Suddenly, I felt my spark reaching towards his, stroking it to get its attention.  _ OH SNAP!!!! _ Bee started panting harder. His spark started reaching out towards mine, beating erotically. He looked into my optics, extremely confused. I felt my spark trying to reach further to complete the connection with Bee’s spark. I quickly wriggled out his grasp. 

“Oh gosh, Bee!! You beat me! Gotta go!!” I exclaimed with a big grin on my face. Bee slowly got up, one of his servos on his chassis to calm his spark. He leaned up against the wall, breathing heavily. He looked at me sorely confused. 

“Bee what’s ha-” he started to say, but I already ran out of the training room, terrified out of my mind. I opened my door to my quarters, slammed it closed behind me, locked it, and barricaded it. I felt myself shaking out of terror.  _ OH SNAAAAAAPPP!!! What am I gonna do? Bee will be looking at me funny from now on. He’ll probably go talk to Optimus and THEN I’ll be dead. All because my slaggin’ spark can’t pull itself together around a hot mech!! _ My faceplates started heating up at the last part of that thought. I turned on my computer and started looking for places to relocate, just in case if the situation gets out of hand.  _ I always wanted to visit China. _ I heard a knock my door. I froze. I immediately was reminded of the famous poet, William Shakespeare.  _ To answer and or not to answer, that is the question. _ I thought for a minute.  _ Nope!!! _ I continued looking at another location, when someone knocked on the door again, this time more aggressively. Then I heard someone shout:

“Smokescreen!! I know you’re in there!!!” Arcee shouted. I breathed a sigh of relief. I first thought it was Bee. I got up and cleared the stuff from the door. I opened the door.

“To whom do I owe the-” I started, when I looked down, I saw she was crying. “What’s wrong, Arcee?” I asked, filled with worry. 

“Can I talk to you alone?” She sniffled. I opened the door wider to let her in. She walked in and the fell in the blob. I sat in the chair across from her. I noticed a few tears slip down her faceplates.

“What’s wrong, Arcee?” I inquired again. She looked up at me. I saw hopelessness in her optics.

“Optimus and Ratchet talked with me in Optimus’s office. They think that I may be the last femme that has survived.” She started sobbing. “They said I have to find a partner to make sparklings with! If I don’t, we’ll go extinct!” She cried. “It’s not fair!! Just because I’m a femme doesn’t mean I should be forced into this!!!” She sobbed. “He also said I can’t go on missions anymore!!! It’s like my freedom has been taken away!! All because I’m a slaggin’ femme!!!” She was crying so hard, I feared she might choke. I sat down on the blob with her and hugged her. She clung to me, crying. 

“I’m sorry, Arcee.” I whispered, “you don’t deserve to go through this.” 

We sat there until Arcee stopped crying. She got up and walked towards door. 

“Thanks for listening, Smokescreen,” She thanked. 

“No problem. If I was going through what you’re going through, I would want someone to listen to me. Cause it sure sucks to be you right now!” I jabbed. Surprisingly, She doubled over and started laughing. 

“It does suck to be a femme right now,” She giggled, “thanks Smoke, I needed that.” 

“You were starting to look a little blue, oh wait, that was your armor.” I teased. Arcee glared at me.  She started laughing again. 

“Night, Smokescreen,” She giggled. 

“WAIT!! It’s evening already?!?!” I gasped. 

“It sure is. It’s nine o’clock right now.” She informed. I yawned.

“Alright. Nighty night, Arcee.” I grinned sleepily. She opened the door and left. I closed the door behind her. I walked over to my berth and climbed into it.  _ What am I gonna do with Bee? _ I knew had to think of a solution for that.  _ Well, at least I have some time. _ I thanked my caretaker for saving me from the doom that Arcee was facing as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up in the medical bay on the medical berth. I sat up on the berth. _Why am I here?_ My optics widened in realization. I pulled my knees up to my chassis and wrapped my arms around my knees for double protection. As I was doing so, I felt something on my chassis. I looked down and saw two breasts proudly showing themselves to the whole world. I tightened my knees to my chassis. _NO NO NO!!!!!_ _This can’t be happening!!_ But it was happening. I was on the medical berth. I do have breasts now and curves. I saw a body mirror on the wall next to the door that leads out of the medical bay. I shot towards it. I gasped. I recognized my femme body. I fell to my knees and reached out towards my reflection. 

“No, this can’t be-” I stopped. My femme voice is back. I started sobbing. 

“NOOOOO!!!” I wailed.  _ I can’t lose my freedom like this!! _ The door opened. Optimus and Ratchet walked in. 

“You’re awake, Starracer,” Optimus observed. I flinched at the sound of my femme name. Ratchet stormed over towards me.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US THAT YOU WERE A SLAGGIN’ FEMME?!!?” He shouted in my face. I rose from the floor and backed away towards the berth. 

“Starracer, why did you keep yourself hidden?” Optimus echoed. I kept backing away from until I bumped into the medical table. I peeked at the table and saw redemption. A beautiful scalpel sat there waiting to be used. I glimpsed at Ratchet and Optimus. They both caught on. Optimus reached out to me.

“Starracer, don’t do-” Too late. I opened my spark chamber and plunged the scalpel deep into my spark and shattered it.  _ I will not be used as a sparkling factory!!! _ I slumped to the floor. Everything went black. 

I sat up and gasped. I frantically looked around. I sighed with relief. I was in my quarters. I ran to my personal washroom towards the body mirror. I saw my mech reflection. I patted my chassis, it was perfectly flat. I breathed a sigh of pure relief.  _ It was just a dream. Well, more like a nightmare. _ I walked back to my berth and sat on it. Letting my feet dangle over the side of the berth and leaning my back against the wall, I thought about a solution about my Bee problem. Suddenly, my processor lit up with an idea. Slipping off my berth to the ground, I moved my berth to side and moved a couple of panels. A book lay in the secret safe. I pulled the book and blew the dust off. ‘ _ How to Hide Your Femme Side’  _ the title displayed. My caretaker wrote this book the old fashioned way so no one would be able to search for it in the digital archives. When she was training me to fight like a mech, she gave this book to me.  _ “Whenever you have trouble with hiding your femme side, refer back to this. This book has a solution for every problem you run into. Don’t show this to any anyone. Ok, Starracer?” “Yes, Carrie.”  _ I smiled at the memory. I opened the book to its table of contents. After scanning the table of contents for like eternity, I found what I was looking for.

“Page DXV,  _ How to Painlessly Break Spark Connections” _ I read. It was a salve to put on the spark. Both participants have to put on the salve. I grinned. I knew exactly what I was gonna do. I learned about a flower called Poppy. Two seeds of this plant are potent enough to knock a human for a couple of days. I hopped on my computer and ordered a thousand poppy seeds on Amazon. I already sent an email to a government informing them I spent $30.85 on a thousand poppy seeds. I have to use the government’s money. It will arrive in two days. I bouncing in my seat in excitement.  _ Thank you so much, Carrie!! _ I immediately started on the process of creating the salve. It will take me about two and a half hours completely finish the salve. I hung a ‘Do NOT Disturb’ sign on my door. What I was doing was serious business, and I needed no distractions. This was a delicate process. After I finished collecting the necessary ingredients, I commenced the first step, which was brewing all the ingredients together for forty minutes. Then I had to chill them for thirty-five minutes. I realized I would need the freezer that is in the medical bay.  _ Oh, snap, I forgot about that. _ I snuck out the hallway, quietly making my way to the medical bay. I could hear ‘Mission Impossible’ music playing in my head. Once I got to the medical bay, I quietly tiptoed around the room in search of the mini freezer. I spotted it in the corner, next to the medical tray with all instruments of death lined up perfectly. The scalpel gleamed evilly at me. I shivered at the nightmare I had the previous night. I was just about to pick it up, when Ratchet, such great timing, walked in and saw me stealing the freezer. 

“Smokescreen what the slag are you doing with the freezer?!” Ratchet yelled. I looked at him like a was a deer in the headlights. I looked around for something to distract him. I saw a wrench on the floor next to the freezer. 

“DIVERSION!!” I yelled. I picked up the wrench and threw it at him, and hit him in the head.

“WHAT THE SLAG!!” Ratchet screamed as he fell from the impact. I picked up the freezer and sped out into the hallway.

“Don’t worry Ratchet!! I’m going to use the freezer for the greater good!!” I yelled as I ran to my room. Once I was in the safety of my room, I placed the freezer next to the table with my project strung all over.  _ I think I killed him. _ I began to worry and wonder if I should go and check on him.  _ Naw! He’ll be fine! He’s a medic anyway, he can take care of himself. _ I put the bowl of the brew in the freezer. I decided that I should clean up as I go so I wouldn’t have to clean up as much when I’m finished with the salve. As I finished cleaning up, I heard someone knock on the door. I hesitantly cracked the door, hoping wasn’t Ratchet coming to pour out his unholy wrath on me. 

“Don’t worry Smokescreen, it’s Optimus,” Optimus reassured. Sighing with relief, I opened the door wider and saw Optimus standing there, with a humorous smile on his faceplates. “What happened to Ratchet? I walked into the medical bay and saw him on the floor with a big dent on his helm.” He inquired. I took a deep breath and sent a silent prayer to Primus for help.

“So, I have been noticing that lately, the bots get tired easily,” I started. Optimus raised his eyebrow, thoroughly confused. “I decided to do something about that problem. I made energy cubes!”  _ Energy cubes? WHAT THE SLAG, SMOKESCREEN!! _  I was improvising and was doing a terrible job. “So, you would put the cubes in your energon, and let it sit for five minutes, then you drink it.” I finished, hoping that was a satisfactory answer. Optimus look lost and confused. 

“Can I see it then, Smokescreen?” He asked, trying to collect himself from that confusing explanation as he tried to walk in his room. Smokescreen blocked the doorway. 

“NO!! You can’t, because I put a potent ingredient in the mix, and if you breathe it in, you’ll die.”  _ Oh gosh, Smokescreen, now he’ll think that you’ll poison the whole team. Idiot. _ “That’s why I need the freezer. Because I put in just seconds ago, it needs some time, say like, three hours, for the potency to wear down so it won't kill somebody. Don’t worry this is all for the greater good, Optimus,” I convinced. He looked at me like I was crazy. I earnestly stared into his optics. 

“Then why haven’t you died from the toxic aroma?” He asked.  _ SNAAAAAPPPPP!!!!! _

“I’m immune to it. I worked with it all the time. My caretaker experimented on my respiratory system so now I am immune to toxic smells.” I replied with a strained smile. Optimus’s optics widened. I wasn’t improving, I was telling the truth when I said that. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I grinned up at him. 

“Well, I gotta go, nice talking with you!! Bye!!” I exclaimed.

“Wait, Smokescreen, who is-” I didn’t let him finish because I already slammed the door in his face and locked it.  _ I’m so dead. _ My forearm vibrated. I looked and saw I got a message. It was from Optimus. ‘My office. Now.’ it read.  _ I am sooooo dead. _


	7. Chapter 6

I knocked Optimus’s office door. 

“Come in, Smokescreen.” boomed Optimus. I hesitantly opened the door. He gestured towards the seat across from him on the other side his office table. He stared at me cynically for like, an eternity. I was pretty sure I was sweating.  _ Wait, Autobots don’t sweat. _ I don’t think Optimus even blinked. I shifted around in my chair nervously. Finally, he broke the silence.

“What did your caretaker do to you? Spare no details.” He grilled. I took a deep breath before I began.

“My caretaker was a intelligent scientist as well as a astonishingly well-coordinated fighter. Unfortunately, she was raped by her own commanding officer.” I took another deep breath. Sometimes, I wished I could kill the mech that did that to my caretaker. “Then she had me. She wanted me to survive, thinking I wouldn’t stand a chance because I was born rather small. As time progressed, she trained me in the art of war. One day, she was working on a experiment that would support her new-found hypothesis. She was working with poisonous gases and liquids and needed a test subject. I was a toddler then, so she considered me a perfect subject.” I saw Optimus’s face harden and his eyes glow with anger. “All I can remember from that was my body felt like it was burning for a week. After that, it stopped. Since then I have always been immune to anything poisonous or toxic, her test subject, and student. But She and I had a wonderful relationship. She shielded me from what would have been my fate, had I not stayed hidden in her lab.  Every once and awhile, I would get these really bad burns in my chassis for about, a month. But It would go away immediately go away once I applied a salve my caretaker showed me how to make. I learned a lot from her, both in the science field and the training standpoint.” I started feeling lightheaded. I thought I was getting sleepy, so I stood up.

“Is something wrong, soldier?” Optimus inquired.

“I think I may just be-” I didn’t finish because I had passed out on the ground. Optimus came to my rescue. He rushed to my side near the corner wall and linked his systems with mine to give me a jump start. However, he had to hold my chassis close to his. Apparently, because my brain wasn’t working, my body decided to have some fun with Optimus’s, considering I am a femme. Unbiddingly, my arms reached up behind Optimus to his back and began gently massaging sensitive spots between his shoulder blades. I heard him moan.  _ WHAT THE SLAG!!! BODY, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER AND STOP BEING A PERVERT!!! _ My body didn’t listen to me. It continued to caress and massage Optimus, making him moan unceasingly. Then, from my mind, I saw my body place its hands on his neck and pull his face closer to mine.  _ OH SNAAAAAPPPPP!!!! I’M ABOUT TO KISS OPTIMUS!!!! _ I had to do something. But this time, I would lose. I felt his lips touch mine.  _ EWWWWWW!!!!!!! HEEELLLPPPP!!!! _ Our lips were going at it. I began to feel sick.  _ Thank goodness I remembered to place some of the salves on my spark before I came to his office. At least I won’t have to worry about breaking a spark connection with him. _ I felt Optimus’s lips consuming me. I wanted to die. This was worse than torture. I felt his arm tighten around my waist. I felt his lips gently chewing on my neck. I seriously wanted this love fest to end.  _ Primus! Would you just end this already?!?! Or at least kill me!!!! _ I finally managed to get control of my body again, and opened my optics and ripped myself out his embrace. I heard him wince, and looked and saw his wrist bleeding with energon. As he stood up, his optics met mine, they looked wounded. 

“Smokescreen, why did you do that? I was trying to jumpstart you.” He asked weakly. Abruptly, Optimus fell to the ground, out cold. I just leaned up against the door, stunned.  _ Great!! I killed him with my femmeness!!!! _ I stood there for another split second and dashed out of his office, slamming the door behind me. 

I ran all the way to my room and locked the door behind me once I was inside. At this point, I knew I had to tell somebody. But every time I consider that my spark stops pulsing in cold fear. I fearfully shivered at the thought. I walked over towards my berth and sat on it. I sniffled, and a tear fell down my faceplates. This was the absolute worst timing to reveal me as a femme. I quietly sobbed to myself.

“I can’t lose my freedom like this.” I choked. Suddenly, I heard someone reply:

“You won’t, my little Starracer,” I looked around my room frantically to locate the voice. I noticed Jazz step out from the shadows of my shower room. I felt my spark run cold. I shaking out of pure terror.

“H-how did you know my name? How did you know that I was a femme? How long have you known I am I femme?” I fearfully inquired. He walked over to me and sat next to me on my berth. Surprisingly, I didn’t feel my spark reach out towards his.  I looked up to Jazz, thoroughly confused. Jazz took a deep breath.

“Starracer, I am your Unor,” he stated. My jaw dropped to the floor. “Your carrie was my ora.” This explains everything. I have never felt anything towards Jazz, which never made sense. Also, there have been times when he could easily put the pieces together and say I am a femme. He has also bailed me out, using the excuse that I’m a new cadet. Jazz slipped off the berth and faced me. 

“What happened between you and Optimus in his office?” Jazz grilled. I covered my faceplates in my servos and groaned.

“That bad?” He guessed. I nodded.

“My body is a pervert,” I groaned. He chuckled. He comfortingly patted my arm. I told him everything that happened. I also informed him of the fiasco with wrestling with Bee in the training room and my passionate feelings for him. He froze. Suddenly his face morphed into an expression of pure terror. 

“What’s wrong, Jazz?” I asked fearfully. He stared into my optics. 

“Starracer, if you don’t interface with a mech in three months, you will literally implode,” He whispered.


	8. Chapter 7

I fell off the berth.

“Say WHAT?!?!?!” I exclaimed. Jazz just looked down at me with a sad smile on his face.

“Yep,” he replied. I just lied there on the floor in complete distress. 

“I hate myself,” I whined. Just then, somebody knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” I called. Arcee opened the door sheepishly. She walked in and sat the floor.

“I need you and Jazz’s opinion on something,” she asked. 

“I’m all ears, babe,” I responded with a grin. She glared at me and took a deep breath.

“I’m gonna ask Bee to be my mate, but I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” Arcee confessed. My optics shot towards Jazz’s. 

“That’s probably not-” Jazz cut me off.

“Go for it Arcee,” he encouraged, “he’s a good bot.” Arcee beamed at Jazz. 

“Thanks, Jazz, I will,” she exclaimed as she shot u and ran out of my room. Right then, in that second, my spark shattered. I felt myself tearing up. Jazz walked over towards the door.

“Come on, Smoke, my room,” Jazz commanded as he left my room.

Once he had closed the door to his room, he said:

“First, these walls are soundproof so you can yell all you want about whatever you want and no one will hear you,” Jazz informed, “and second-” I cut him off this time.

Jazz!! How could you do that?!?! You know how much Bee means to me!!!!” I screamed at him. He stood there passively and replied:

“I did that because if you and Bee became mates and interfaced, Bee would die.” I stared at him in shock.

“What?!? What do you mean ‘he would die if you interfaced with him’?!?!” I exclaimed, sorely confused. He walked over to a table with two chairs and gestured for me to sit down in the other one across from him. Once I was seated, he began his explanation.

“Starracer, wait, do you feel uncomfortable when I call you by your femme name?” He inquired. I shook my head. He continued.

“Ok, so do you remember back on Cybertron what happened to females at a certain age?” Jazz asked. I nodded.

“Yeah, after a couple of months, the sparkling would be taken to a nurse who would open their spark chamber, and would surgically place in a device in the femme spark chamber that would drain the natural build-up of the spark’s energy throughout the femme’s entire lifetime. They have to do that because the half of the femme’s spark is made of the Allspark, therefore it’s fatal to the femme if the spark’s energy builds up.” I responded. I remember my carrie telling me this.

“Your carrie didn’t do that for you.” Jazz bluntly stated. My jaw dropped. I realized that Jazz was right. I will implode in three months if I don’t interface with a mech soon.  _ But who would be strong enough to within stand all my energy? _ My processor lit up with the realization. I looked over at Jazz. He nodded. I slowly shook my head.

“No, no not him, Jazz. Not after what happened.” I refused. 

“You still have three months to decide,” Jazz reminded.

“You mean I have three months of freedom left until I have to interface with him. He is the only logical choice, Jazz.” I responded. Jazz sighed. 

“Why didn’t my carrie have the device planted in my spark chamber?” I challenged. He looked into my optics sorrowfully.

“I can’t tell you that, yet,” he replied.

“Why not?” I demanded. I was getting angry.  _ Why won’t he tell me? _  After a long silence, Jazz’s face lit up suddenly. 

“Hey, Starracer, can you transform yourself back to your femme form? I would like to see you all grown up now.” I thought about it. 

“I suppose so, but first, I need to lock and barricade the door.” After I executed my plan, I stood at the center of Jazz’s room and was about to transform back when he stopped me. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a flat box. 

“Change in the closet. I want to see if it fits. I have been working on this since the beginning of the war.” he confessed with a sheepish smile. My optics widened. I walked into the closet and shut the door behind me. I deactivated my suit and stepped out the armor. I was so small without the mech armor. I opened the box. I gasped when I saw the femme armor lay there.  _ Oh no he didn’t. _ I can’t believe Jazz did this. I slipped on the armor. It fit perfectly. I admire the craftsmanship of the armor, but I hated the design. I walked out of the closet and gave the Jazz the death glare. He busts out laughing.

“You look beautiful, Starracer,” He chuckled. I kept glaring at him.

“I know you want me to be with him,” I said in my femme voice as I gestured to armor, “but what in Primus’s name possessed you to do this Jazz, because of this too much!!” I yelled. He fell on the floor laughing hysterically. I put my servo on my face and groaned.  _ This was so embarrassing. _ He looked up at me with a big stupid grin.

“If you weren’t my unor and best friend, I would kill you without a second thought,” I threatened. Jazz just kept laughing. Suddenly, he pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of me. I sprinted towards him.

“You will delete that photo of me in this ridiculous armor right now!!” I demanded. After I chased him for about thirty minutes straight, I gave up.

“If you keep that picture, don’t show it to anybody!!!” I pleaded. I wanted to get out this armor. Jazz walked over to me and showed the picture to me. I sighed. I looked amazing, but that armor was killing me.

“I can’t believe you had the audacity to make matching armor with him and me!!!” I wanted to die. 

“I’m telling you, you guys are made for each other.” Jazz winked. I looked at him like he was crazy.  _ Boi. _ Man, I wanted him to kill Jazz, but we would look great together.  

“But I don't have any feelings for him, Jazz,” I confessed. He shrugged. 

“But admit it,” he said with a grin, “you like the armor.”  I grinned at him and nodded.


	9. Chapter 8

Suddenly, we heard a voice speaking in the speakers.

“Autobots, please come to the room of operations.” Optimus’s voice boomed.  _ I guess he has recovered from that incident. _ I could feel my faceplates flush. 

“I’m gonna go change back into Smokescreen,” I informed as I stepped into Jazz’s closet. I adjusted my voice back to Smokescreen’s normal voice and changed into my mech armor.

Once I got to the room of operations, Optimus, who seemed exhausted, continued with his announcement.

“I found a relic on the scanners fifteen miles west from here,” Optimus informed, “I will put you all into pairs. Ironhide and Bulkhead, you will be our muscle and if any Decepticons show up, you know what to do. Bumblebee and Arcee will retrieve the relic so Smokescreen and I will assist them if needed. Wheeljack and Mirage will be scouts and will inform us if any Decepticons show up.  Jazz and Ultra Magnus, please stay at the base as back up. Same for the twins. Ratchet, be ready to bridge us back if needed.” I thought I was gonna faint.  _ WHAT THE SLAG!!! Now Optimus is gonna ask me a bunch of questions on what happened in his office!! _ I had to tell myself to breathe.  _ I can do this. I can do this. I can do this!!!!! _

“Alright, Autobots, transform and roll out!” He commanded.  _ AHHHHHHHH!!!! I can’t do this because of my slaggin perverted body!!!!! _

We all drove out together and made our way towards the location of the relic. Optimus opened a private comlink to mine.

“Smokescreen, what happened in my office?” He asked. My spark skipped a couple of beats. 

“I passed out, sir, that’s all I remember.” I lied, “what happened in your office anyway? Did I injure you, or something?”

“Or something. Smokescreen, you are a mech, right?” Optimus questioned.

“Of course, Optimus. What’s wrong?” I asked innocently. Optimus breathed in a shaky breath. 

“My spark is linked to yours, but yours hasn’t responded to the connection, as if it isn’t aware of it.” He informed.

“What caused that to happen?!!?” I asked, seemingly alarmed. 

“WhenI was trying to jumpstart you, you were caressing me as if I was your lover.”  He gasped. I laughed nervously.

“Optimus, are you ok?” I asked. I knew this was gonna happen. 

“I feel strange, Smokescreen, it doesn’t make sense.” He confessed.  _ Oh yes, it does. Trust me, buddy, it does. _

“I hope you be alright, Optimus,” I pretended to be shocked. “Maybe you should just focus on the mission. Maybe that will help. You could be overthinking it.”

“You are most likely right, Smokescreen. Let’s focus on the mission.” Optimus resolved.  _ Phew!!! I ‘m good for now.  _

We finally arrived at our destination. It was a very opulent cave, dark and musty. Transforming back our bot forms, we boldly entered the cave. Wheeljack and Mirage stayed near the front, Bulkhead and Ironhide stayed a mile or two in the cave, Optimus and I stayed a couple of hundred feet within distance with Arcee and Bumblebee as they continued to locate the relic. I was still upset about Arcee asking Bee to be her mate. He’s most likely gonna say yes. I know so because back on Cybertron he told me he has feelings for Arcee. I was so bitter about it. However, Arcee told me she had no feelings for Bee, so I still had a chance with Bee. Nevertheless, I was still too late.  _ It’s not fair!!! Bee and I have been together in the army and fought side-by-side for like eternity!!! _ I felt tears of defeat slip down my faceplates.  _ Why did my carrie disguise me as a mech? I should have said something in the first place!! At least I could have told Bee. He and I could have worked something out. He told me that while we were in the army that he had feelings for me. _ Well, technically he said that he had feelings for a femme named Starracer. Which was me, and still is.  _ I guess there is always a cost for something and every action has a reaction. _ I leaned my back against the cave wall and closed my eyes in utter agony over the spark break I was going through. 

“Smokescreen, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Optimus asked, worried. I opened my eyes and saw him standing over me, his optics filled with worry. I sighed. I am so exhausted from keeping my identity a secret, but I will keep it safe in return for what my carrie has sacrificed for me to be free. 

“Nothing I can tell you, Optimus,” I responded weakly. 

“What do you mean by that, Smokescreen?” He challenged. I sighed.

“I can’t tell you because my carrie made me promise and she has sacrificed a lot for me to get this far,” I informed. I said too much. “Optimus, I can’t talk about it.” I choked. 

“But you seem to be suffering from it,” Optimus confronted. I was on the verge of just shouting ‘I AM A FEMME!! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE END MY AGONY!!!!’. But I didn’t. Instead, I whimpered and my knees buckled underneath me. Optimus caught me, holding me around the waist. I tried to push away, but I felt so weak I didn’t even bother to try again. I had to force myself to breathe. I heard Optimus breath become more labored.  _ No. Please, no Primus. _ Optimus looked down at me and pulled me up closer to his face. I pushed shoulders away to put space between his face and mine

“Optimus, stop please,” I pleaded. I could my spark just begging to finish the connection with Optimus.

“I can’t, Smokescreen, my spark is pinning for yours. It thinks your a femme.” he replied weakly. My optics opened wide.  _ Alright, I am NOT going through another love fest!!!!! NOT TODAY, SATAN!!!!! _ I performed a repeat of what happened in his office. I sprinted to the other side of the cave and flattened myself against the wall.  _ HA!!! WHAT NOW, PERVERT!! GUESS WHO’S LAUGHING NOW?!?!? HA!!! THIS BOIIIII!!!! _ I started doing my victory dance.  _ Watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do? _ It felt so good to defy my body. I looked over at Optimus and he was slumped against the wall, obviously in horrendous pain. I walked over and realized he already had an injury on his side where I kicked him. Energon flowed from his body.  _ FRAG IT!! _ I knew I had to do something. Something hit me. I could use some of the energy building up in my spark chamber to help him. I took a deep breath.

“Optimus, I need you to go into stasis in order for me to help you,” I asserted.

“I can’t,” he replied weakly. 

“I need you to close your optics then, cause this is gonna feel painful,” I informed him. He obeyed and closed his optics. I opened my spark chamber. 


	10. Chapter 9

Light shot out from my spark and struck his wound. He cried out in pain. Finally, it was over, and I closed my chamber and walked over to see how he was doing. I could see chassis heave every time he breathed. He groaned in pain. The wound was gone, but the pain was still there.

“Are you going to be ok?” I asked, concerned. He tried to stand up but fell back against the wall. I helped him sit down, leaning his back on the wall and his legs out. His hand was still massaging the spot where his injury existed. I remembered I had some of  a salve I made at a base.

“Hey Optimus, I have a salve that should help with the pain. Can I apply it?” I asked. He nodded tiredly. He moved his hand out of the way or me to apply it. I opened the jar and scooped some of it out and started spreading it out on the wound. He groaned in pain. I could him breathing laboriously. _He doesn’t deserve to go through all this. This is all my fault._ Finally, Optimus slipped into stasis. I looked upon his majestic face. _I never realized how handsome he was._ I shook my head to clear it of such nonsense. I heard Optimus groan in his sleep. I placed my servo on his faceplate and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He calmed down. I returned my focus back to my assignment to mending his wound. Then I heard someone talk over my comlink:

*“So, has the big guy figured out that you’re really a smokin hot femme?”* Jazz smirked. I was currently glaring right then.

*“Jazz, shut up,”* I commanded. He laughed.

*“What? Did you guys have a moment?”* He teased.

*“One more word Jazz, just one more word and I will mutilate you with no mercy,”* I growled. He kept giggling.

*“But seriously, are you guys ok?”* He asked sounding concerned this time. I sighed.

*“Ok, Optimus and I almost had a moment if I hadn’t made a run for it,” I confessed, “but in the process of getting out of his grip, I accidently inflamed his wound that looks like he recently received. I’m attending to him right now. I had to use my spark energy to save him. Don’t worry he didn’t see. He has been in stasis for a while now.”* I explained.

*“Good job, Smoke,”* Jazz commended. I smiled to myself.

*“Thanks Jazz. I’ll see you soon.”* I replied.

*“See ya, kid.”* He farewelled. The comlink silenced. I placed my attention back on Optimus. He looked fine. I called Bee.

*”Bee how are you and Arcee holding up?”* I asked.

*”Just fine, thanks for checking in with us. We were getting a little worried about you.”* He replied. I felt myspark go a flutter. _Bee was worried about me._ Then Bee dropped the hammer.

*“Guess what, Smoke?”* He asked cheerfully. I felt my spark skip a couple of beats.

*“What Bee?”* I asked excitedly.

*” Arcee and I are going to be mates soon!”* He exclaimed. I stopped breathing for five solid minutes. _NOOOOO!!!! NO PRIMUS, DON’T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!_ I begged silently.

*“ Smoke, are you there? You ok?”* He asked. _I need to be excited for Bee’s sake._

*” Dude!! I’m so excited and happy for you and Arcee! For a second there, I thought you would never get a mate because of how shy you are.” I chuckled. I heard him laugh heartily. Arcee chimed in.

*“Believe it or not, he asked me to be his mate.”* Arcee gushed. I’m pretty sure that I was green with envy right now. It was meant to be Bumblebee and Starracer. Except that I’m no longer Starracer, and he and Arcee are going to be mates. When you have a mate, you are mates with them until one of you dies. Then the other can look for another mate.

*”Arcee, I thought I had won you over with my charm and rogish looks!!"* I exclaimed,*"alright guys, I gotta go. Talk to you guys later!!”* 

*"Keep dreaming, Smoke,"* Arcee smirked.

*” See ya Smoke,”* They responded. The conversation ended with me brainstorming up assassination plans for Arcee. I sighed in defeat. _The cost of freedom._ I felt myself brimming, seething with anger and jealousy. My fist tightened. _It’s over Starracer. Every possible reason you would want to show that you are a femme is gone._ _Except for Jazz, but still._ I could feel hot tears stream down my faceplates. I felt like a part of me died. Abruptly, I heard a squadron of Decepticons, which is about forty-five to fifty cons, were creating a ruckus towards the entrance of the cave. _Oh, snap. I need to drag Optimus somewhere safe._ Optimus was huge, where could I possibly hide a big guy like him? I found two enormous boulders that should do the job. After Optimus, still in stasis, was hidden from sight, I was just about to head over towards Bee and Arcee when ten cons appeared and attacked. I closed my optics took a deep breath. _“It’s okay, Starracer. You got this. Try again.” My carrie encouraged. There were ten training robots. I jumped towards them with a flying kick. Twisted one of their heads with my feet, shot another one on the target, sliced one in half, kicked one in the head so hard his head was as flat as a pancake, and tore out the other’s ‘spark’. I only got four of them, and they kept coming. I froze out of pure terror. ‘I can’t do this!!’ I panicked. They kept coming. I cringed. “ There’s too many them, Carrie, I can't do this!!!!” I cried. “ Yes you can, Starracer.” She countered. I kept crouching in my cowardly position. The robots stopped moving. My carrie walked over to me. “ Why are you scared?” She asked gently. I was crying was trying to pull myself together. “Because there was so many of them, and there’s only one of me.” I sniffled. She put her arm around me and hugged me close. “ Oh my little twinkling star, you’re focusing on numbers when you should be focusing on agility, wit, and confidence and rising above your fear. You will always be outnumbered. But you can outsmart them. You can look past the odds and rise above your fear. I know you can. But the question is, ‘will you’?” I pondered on my carrie’s wise words, and I stood up. “ I will try again.” I announced confidently. My carrie beamed at me. She turned the training robots back on. I faced them and attacked. This time, I got every last one._ I opened my eyes, saw the cons coming closer towards me, and whispered quietly:

“ Thank you, carrie. I will rise above fear. I know exactly what to do.” I felt my optics burn with confidence as I pulled out my long twin swords rushed towards the foes.


End file.
